One Dance Two Kisses
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: ONESHOT BL. yaoi. BryanxTalaxKai. exactly as the title reads.


Author's note: er…based on experience…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_1 Dance 2 Kisses_

"Phew! Damn what a night!" I sigh heavily sinking into my mattress, memories of tonight's activities flow through my mind. I grin remembering.

"One dance and received two kisses, lucky."

. . . -- : -- : -- : -- . . .

We had a dance today, end of the year celebrating that us eight-graders would be going into high school, starting from the bottom yet again.

"Niners," was the nickname given to grade nines entering high school. So there was a dance. There was always a dance for the intermediates. This year the seventh graders were spoiled, and they got to go to the dance with us.

So, me, Tala Ivanov, one of the school hotties, hehe, I know I'm hot, but at least I don't flaunt it like some people, but anyways. I was just watching everyone else having their fun. I'm not much of a dancer, but I have to admit I do like to dance, it's fun.

But right at the beginning of the dance the DJ's hired played crappy music. I'm no gino, I don't listen to those beat songs that don't have any words, just beats, you can't dance to that, just bob you head. So I wasn't dancing.

I instead left to sit down on the floor. Others were also sitting, waiting until they played something good. Just a few seventh grade girls were…dancing if you could call it that anyway, just jumping up and down in their little circle.

Then the music changed. Something better, but still nothing I would dance to.

"Hey wanna dance?" Tyson, my mirror opposite came bounding up to me asking me to dance. I shook my head no. He pouted asking why. I shrugged saying I didn't like the music. He agreed finally leaving me alone.

Sighing I look around. A few more people got up to dance. I shrugged. _'Why not?'_ Were my thoughts. I got up making my way to my small group of friends. Soon the music picked up. Then it was music I could dance too.

Swaying my hips, moving my feet and swaying my arms and just moving to the flow of the music. Soon people were partnered up and I decided to sit back down. I'm not much for couple dances. Much less grinding, I do know how, just I'm not comfortable with it.

So settling for just sitting back down watching people do away with their dirty dancing, but soon people parted. A slow song came on and only about…six couples were left dancing on the floor. Tyson and Max don't count because they were just fooling around. I actually had offers. Mostly girls, but a few guys that I didn't think were gay. But I shrugged accepting the offers, I wanted to dance a little tonight.

I found myself dancing with…um what's her name? Damn I forgot. Stephanie? I think, some grade seven girl. So I danced with her a bit before sitting back down, the song wasn't even over but I sat down anyway. Others again asked me and I sighed saying yes. But I sat back down after a couple of minutes.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Looking up I was met with Kai and Bryan. They both sat down on either side of me.

"We were looking for you everywhere," Bryan stated moving even closer to me.

"You were?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find you," Kai responded, also moving closer to me. I was feelings very claustrophobic, but they were my best friends…friends that were _too_ close…

"Well what's up?" I asked, naïve of what to think.

"Nothing, why aren't you out there dancing?" Kai asked me cocking his head to the side.

"Eh, crappy music." I replied. They nodded. So, we sat in silence, neither of us saying anything.

And before I knew it, both gave me a kiss on my cheeks.

"Wha?" Was all that came out of my mouth as I felt my blush rise heatedly. Both just smirked leaning back on the wall leaving me trying to calm down and asking what the hell that was about, without getting any answers might I add.

. . . -- : -- : -- : -- . . .

Indeed, what was that about?

They both kissed me...

I puff out my cheeks trying to rethink what exactly happened.

-Dun- (A/N er the sound of msn messenger, that pop? Bleep? Dun sound?)

"Huh?"

**Fiery Phoenix has just signed in**

-Dun-

**PuRplE Falcon has just signed in**

-BunDunanun- (A/N ya know when people talk to you?)

**Fiery Phoenix says**

Yo

**PuRplE Falcon says**

About that kiss…

**Fiery Phoenix says**

Both kisses…

I smile. So I get both of you at the same time huh? Fine.

**Wolf says**

lol what about it?

* * *

END

* * *

lol > Laugh out loud

Author's note: like? No like? Tell me!


End file.
